


Geranium

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: He failed. He was a failure.And yet.





	Geranium

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- I own nothing but this fic.
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote in this fandom. I hope you enjoy this short drabble uwu

He failed.

 

He did not make it to be a SOLDIER.

 

He failed his exam, he could not make his dream come true…

 

He was a failure. A loser. A laughing stock to those villagers back in Nibelheim.

 

And yet, despite all of that, Zack was still grinning widely at him. Zack stayed with him, consoled him with everything he had  to make Cloud stop crying.

 

Despite his failure, Zack still said that he was proud of Cloud.

 

That was all Cloud need to stay sane, and kept working at ShinRa until the end.

 

.

 

.

 

(“You’re still human, Cloud. For that, I’m proud of you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of Geranium
> 
> For Feelscember 13: Proud.
> 
> Yubinbasya's doujinshis are killing me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
